bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Amplifiers
Energy Amplifiers are items seen in Big Hero 6: The Series that play an important role in both the first and last episodes of Season 1. Background Three of them were created. The first one was created by Obake when he was a young student, but the experiment failed and blew up in his face, sending him to the hospital. The remnant of it was kept by Professor Granville as a memento, as well as a reminder of her mistake of not setting limits. She had kept it as a paperweight sculpture on the desk in her SFIT office, before it was stolen and later destroyed. Krei Tech and many other corporate tech business tried to create energy amplifiers at one time. Alistair Krei attempted creating it by hiring the best possible scientists, but all attempts only caused fire within the warehouses they were being made. One of the destroyed remains was the inspiration and foundation of Hiro's research in creating his own Energy Amplifier. The third one, successfully invented by super genius Hiro Hamada, is a device that initially was intended as part of Hiro's final project, but Obake stole the energy amplifier to power up a dangerous weapon at the lighthouse. Hiro eventually retrieved his device and he received an A for his successful ingenuity. Hiro turned the device over to Professor Granville who locked it in the office vault for safekeeping. Description All three were meant to exponentially multiply the output of any power source. Obake's amplifier managed to do this, but not at a huge magnitude, while Hiro's amplifier could create a star from all the energy. The items only seem to work on gigantic machines such as Kentucky Kaiju, while smaller machines overload with the energy and explode. History Obake first hired Mr. Yama to obtain back his amplifier. Later, when Yama met Hiro Hamada again and he tells his thugs to threatened the boy until he saw his SFIT student ID card so he blackmailed him into obtaining the amplifier which is being kept as a paperweight on Granville's desk for him in exchange for Baymax's body which he had captured earlier. Hiro asks Fred for help and so both of them devise a plan to copy Granville's ID to enter her office. After they succeed, Hiro takes the paperweight and notices that is heavier than it looks. Both go back to Yama's office at Good Luck Alley, where they give Yama the item but instead of letting them go and allowing to rescue Baymax from Yama and his thugs then he tells his bodyguards to imprison Hiro and Fred at a locked room with no way to escape. Soon, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon and Wasabi find out what happened to Hiro and Fred because Baymax's programming being kept in a computer told them about it so they break into Yama's office and defeat all the henchmen, then take Hiro, Fred and Baymax's body away with the help of Heathcliff. Upon returning to the SFIT, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred are angry at Hiro, but he remains calm and shows he managed to steal the paperweight back which makes Go Go impressed but she tells him don't do it again, thus he returns it to Granville's desk. Yama however managed to duplicate Baymax's body when he kept Baymax and used it to create a clone army. Obake commanded him to obtain the item again and not fail this time so Yama used Baymax clones to attack the city while he and some of the clones went to the SFIT to steal the sculpture. Hiro and Baymax find Yama at the SFIT because Hiro was building a new armor for Baymax while the rest of their friends fought the clones on the streets and one of the clones destroys Baymax's vinyl cover but then Hiro tells Baymax to act like the clones because he realized he had the same appearance underneath. Baymax enters Granville's office and takes the sculpture but then Yama and other clones enter the room too but before Baymax can escape with the item, Yama drops a book on his head and he causes Baymax's healthcare programming to activate which made Yama realize Hiro was also there, so he took the paperweight while his clones attacked Baymax. Hiro then enters and he launches Baymax's rocket punch at Yama by telling him that the name's Hiro, which makes him drop the paperweight and break, then both see it release a green light and the item attaches itself to one of the Baymax clones by causing it to overload with the sculpture's energy and explode. While Hiro tried to save Baymax from falling out of a window, Yama put the item in his pocket and ran away. During his escape, Yama calls Obake asking why he didn't tell him about the item's true nature, but Obake said he shouldn't be asking questions and simply do the job. After hanging up the call, Yama's pocket is burnt by the item and it falls on an escalator, making it overload as well and causing Yama to fall. The sculpture then attaches itself to a train and causes it to go far faster, but fortunately Hiro and his team stop the train, and then Hiro and Baymax take the item up above to finally blow it up. After this, the team decide to become superheroes and name themselves Big Hero 6, but at the same time, Obake investigates about them for having foiled his plan. In the episode "Mini-Max", Granville begins acting suspicious and Hiro notices this because he remembered the paperweight item which made him questioning Granville's actions. When both of them were stuck in a classroom due to an attack by the hacked Security System Robots, Granville told Hiro about the part of her backstory with Bob Aken about the accident with Aken's amplifier. Six months after the destruction of Obake's amplifier, at the end of the first semester at SFIT, Obake has finished a machine to attempt to wipe out San Fransokyo but still he needs an energy amplifier to power up the machine so he lays out a plan to involve Hiro into creating one. Knowing so much about Hiro and he correctly makes him miss out his project planning to fight Globby for a Krei Tech briefcase. This makes Hiro return the briefcase to Alistair Krei and he revealed that it was also a failed energy amplifier attempt by Krei Tech's scientists. Hiro then decides to be successful at creating the amplifier when it is being considered impossible so he starts focusing on it by leaving his friends and superhero work behind. Baymax however advises it is too dangerous and it could result wrong in many ways but Hiro ignores Baymax because he told Baymax, he will be okay. Granville is also concerned about Hiro building this due to Bob Aken's fate years before, so she immediately tells Hiro that his project is rejected. Still, Hiro thinks he can prove her wrong and make it work. When the energy amplifier is finished, Hiro tests it on his computer, his cell phone and a vending machine, although all tech overloads with energy and nearly blows up. Hiro also hides the amplifier from Granville, intending to show it at the SFIT's Open House Expo for the semester end to surprise her. When Fred tells Hiro that he ordered a new Kentucky Kaiju mech, Hiro decides to test it on the gigantic robot to see if it could tolerate all the energy. The test is successful and Hiro keeps the amplifier at his SFIT lab. The day of the presentation however, he is alerted by Baymax that Obake was nearby, so Baymax convinced him to go get him and miss the presentation because it was for the greater good and Tadashi would have wanted it. Upon arriving to Obake's presumed location, Hiro and Baymax instead find a robot decoy which distracts both while Globby, Noodle Burger Boy and Momakase attacked the SFIT to let Obake steal Hiro's amplifier at his old lab. Afterwards, Granville tells Big Hero 6 that Bob Aken was her former student and he had so many ideas to make the world a better place but he chose to build an energy amplifier but his project failed and he was not successful like Hiro and he was reborn as Obake due to his injuries because he needed limits but Professor Granville did not provide them and it was a mistake that she never wanted to make again. Back at Lucky Cat Café, Hiro notices Baymax isn't reacting to his pain with his healthcare protocol so he opens up his access port and he sees an Obake Chip that was secretly inserted into him by Noodle Burger Boy because Hiro was late to join the fight at Krei Tech due to him working on his energy amplifier. Baymax then becomes aggressive by grabbing Hiro's arm to prevent him from removing the Obake chip from the access port but on the way to Obake's lair, Hiro tells Baymax to listen to him and the robot ignored him and Hiro tried to remove the evil chip from the access port again but Baymax would not let him remove the chip and then Baymax tand Hiro arrives at Obake's lair, where Obake welcomes Hiro and he reveals his plan to him and the other villians and Obake wants Hiro to be his student by remaking the city and the world with him and that both of them are alike because Obake and Hiro were meant to push limits. Since Hiro refuses to obey Obake, he is thrown into a prison cell by the reprogrammed Baymax and Obake gives Noodle Burger Boy the energy amplifier to turn on the machine and achieve his goal, but Globby learns that the plan is too insane and decides to betray Obake and help Hiro escape. Globby and Hiro go back to Lucky Cat Café to get Hiro's armor and warn the rest of Big Hero 6, and since Baymax was still under Obake's control, Hiro uses his Skymax to fly to the lighthouse where Obake's machine was built and he removed the amplifier from it. With Skymax's help, Hiro retrieves it and rejoins his friends and Globby, but all of them see that the machine had become self-sustaining regardless, so Hiro has to think another way to stop the machine. He quickly remembers Kentucky Kaiju and reasons that a force of equal strength would counteract the shockwave created by the machine, so he, Fred along with Mini-Max set out to stop the plan inside the Kentucky Kaiju. After managing to counter the shockwave and putting an end to Obake's plan, Obake becomes too despondent to see his dream fall apart because Hiro stopped the city from being destroyed so he decides to let Baymax go after he removed his chip from Baymax's access port while he stayed at his crumbling lair waiting for his fate. Finally, Hiro hands over his energy amplifier to Granville after having learned from his mistakes, and Granville locks it inside a safe at her office to keep it out of the wrong hands and she gives Hiro an "A" for his final project and for saving the city. He thanks her for teaching him about limits. Trivia *Hiro's energy amplifier made an appearance in the first Big Chibi 6: The Series short titled "Making Popcorn", seen powering Obake's lighthouse machine to create a sun and it can make corn grow from the ground. Due to the Chibi shorts' style being more comical and exaggerated, this can be considered not canon to the rest of the series, as well as the fact it would otherwise be contradictory to what was seen in "Countdown to Catastrophe". Gallery Artifact on screen.png|Obake tasks Yama to obtain the item. Baymax Returns 16.jpg Hiro talks with Granville.png Hiro takes paperweight.png Paperweight1.png Yama Office.png Yama's thugs.png Double steal.png|Hiro takes back the paperweight. Hiro Go Go sculpture.png Baymax Returns 03.jpg Paperweight returned.png Granville adjusts paperweight.png Baymax sees paperweight.png Match Found.png Baymax grabs sculpture.png Baymax sculpture.png Yama and Baymax.png Baymax and Clones.png Sculpture breaks.png|The energy from within the damaged sculpture. BC1.png|A clone overcharged with the amplifier's energy. Baymax Clone Overload.png Clone explode.png Yama Paperweight.png Yama pocket glow.png Sculpture data.png Train overcharge.png|The item overcharges a train. Yama train.png Hiro and Baymax light.png Hiro scanning sculpture.png Hiro grabs sculpture.png Baymax overcharged.png|Baymax is overcharged by the amplifier. Baymax Returns 10.jpg Hiro destroys sculpture.png Sculpture explodes.png|The amplifier explodes. Granville flashback 1.png|Obake works on his amplifier. Granville flashback 2.png Expensive trash.png Hiro takes energy amplifier.png|Krei's "expensive garbage". Hiro's project.png Final decision.png 7 hours.png|Hiro begins work on the amplifier. Hiro works on amplifier.png Hiro finishes amplifier.png Amplifier charge.png|Charging Hiro's phone. Amplifier electricity.png Hiro closes amplifier.png Hiro Amplifier.png Hiro looks at amplifier.png AmplifierCTC.png Charging phone.png Fried phone.png Baymax extinguishes phone.png Candy machine amplifier.png Shooting out snacks.png Fred looks at amplifier.png Kentucky Kaiju CTC.png Inside kaiju.png Kentucky Kaiju purple eyes.png|Kentucky Kaiju powered by the item. Hiro deactivates amplifier.png Hiro saves amplifier.png Obake takes amplifier.png Obake Hiro Baymax.png Obake in Tadashi's lab.png Obake controller.png Obake Buddy Guards.png Obake leaves.png Original Amplifier complete.png ObakeWorking.jpg|Bob Aken working on the amplifier. Granville finds sculpture.png|The result of Bob's experiment. The Paperweight.png Obake with amplifier.png Hiro's cell.png ObakeAmplifier.png NBB Amplifier.png NBB CTC.png Amplifier inserted.png Machine overload.png Hiro and Skymax pull.png|Hiro and Skymax retrieve the item. Hiro Mini-Max and Fred.png Hiro Granville amplifier.png Granville with amplifier.png Granville locks amplifier.png|Granville locks Hiro's amplifier for safekeeping. Chibi Hiro and Obake.png Star created.png Category:Items Category:Technology